


Real world

by Elina11



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elina11/pseuds/Elina11
Summary: Maybe this is reality?





	Real world

**Author's Note:**

> His face in this moment:: https://www.instagram.com/p/Bvj6v9tHqTL/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link.

Теплые слова, радостные улыбки, любовь - все это казалось таким далеким и нереальным. Посторонние люди. Вместо этого взорвите дубинки и крики толпы. Суров и безжалостен.

Павел долгое время не сопротивлялся, но ходил, оглядываясь по сторонам. Все, что происходит, - это все, что жестоко сдерживает полиция, цепями мешают руки, ноги и деньги. Долларов США. Павел видит кровь, страдания и боль на них. И люди боготворят эти деньги? Они не дают свободы.

До него - по сути, старик. Слабые движения, вызванные дубинками, идущими рядом с ними полицейскими. В какой-то момент Тилл падает, и он уже летит тяжелее, на самом деле, до синяков, до переломов. Пол страшный. Страх сковал его горло, мешала дышать и вообще говорить.

Он всегда был в упоре без отчаяния и боли. Возможно, это неосознанно, но он защищает воздух. Как старший брат, которого у Павла не было.

Резкий крик буквально оттолкнул его от полицейского. Холодный, колючий взгляд, острые черты лица - все это отталкивало, содрогалось. Первоначально. Страх не был больше. В нем вспыхнула решимость сломать систему, и он поднялся на ноги.

Может быть ... Это реальность? 


End file.
